Guilt
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: The remorseless assassin Christie meets Eliot in a bar down on his luck, in her attempt to play around with him she opened up feelings she had thought were long gone, and she decides whilst she has these feelings she'd better act on them soon.


Christie sauntered towards the bar, the soft music hummed through her body as she smelt the cigar smoke from the patrons, she was in her black dress which caught the attention of all the males there, feeling all eyes on her she relished in it, making her way past the crowds to get a drink, making it to the bar she sat herself down on a stool and winked at the bartender, "What can I get you?" he said in a gruff voice, he was a tall, muscular man, African-American, his arms bulged and he seemed to push his chest out, Christie smirked as she felt him trying to impress her. "Give me a Climax." she said seductively, her light blue eyes flirted with his deep emerald ones and he chuckled a deep, throaty sound, "One Climax coming up." he turned around and began to prepare her drink.

She turned around and rested her back against the bar as she surveyed the area, the place was full of the usual people, the drunks, the partiers, the druggies and the dealers, the lights were dim except around the bar and the soft dance music kept people moving, Christie noticed people sneaking looks at her and winked at them exciting a group of young men, she wouldn't do anything with them though, she hated "little boys", she just liked to toy with their hearts. The bartender set her drink down and she turned back around, whilst taking a sip from her cocktail she looked him in the eyes, someone called from down the other end of the bar and the bartender moved down there much to Christies dismay. She sighed, annoyed she had lost her prey and just took some more sips of her drink, a familiar sound came to her ears and she looked to her left, down near the end of the bar, sat Brad Wong, surprised to see him she observed him, she watched him talk to someone but his body stopped her from seeing them.

She drank some more and watched her new prey, a group of young girls most likely from college, came in and his attention was drawn from whoever he was talking to, he ordered some drinks and gave one to his friend, he then took a bunch of cocktails and walked over to the girls, even though he is the Drunken Master, Christie expected him to mess up but he actually displayed a sort of lithe quality. Noticing who he was sat with she raised her eyebrows at their predicament and walked over to them. Sitting beside his friend, she crossed her legs, took a sip of her drink and turned to look at the young boy, "What's wrong little boy?" she said in a mocking tone, Eliot played with the glass of Whiskey, looking at it with little interest he grumbled, "What do you want?".

"I want to know what's wrong with you? I don't like seeing my toys upset." Christie mocked again, she loved the seeing the twinge of anger in his eye when she played with him.

He looked at her with disgust, "Just fuck off." was all he said and he stood up abruptly and left, leaving his drink untouched, she sat there, surprise clear on her face, "_He has never done that before._" thought Christie as she went to follow him, Brad watched them both leave, rolling his eyes at the scene, outside a light drizzle had begun to fall upon the two fighters, the moon and neon signs were the only sources of light available, she was bemused by his behaviour and followed him down the road, "Eliot! Wait!" she shouted after him, he stopped hearing his name from her lips for the first time.

Christie walked towards him but a group of men walked out from the shadows and surrounded her, "Really?" questioned Christie as the men circled around her, she could see Eliot just watching, the men leered at her body, they watched as the rain slowly dripped down her breasts and they licked their lips. "Come with us girl, it'll be fun." said the ring leader, it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, he stood before Christie with a smile, Christie could tell who these people were just by looking at them, they were the kind of guys that wanted to be like her, they wanted to be fearless like her, felt as though they were a higher power like she did, they believed they had the ability to do what they wanted, but they weren't anything like that, they were nothing like her, just wannabes living a lie.

Christie laughed at them and the ring leader grew angry, he grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes, "What you laughing for bitch?" he said menacingly, Christie rolled her eyes and suddenly the man was spun around by something, Eliot glared at the man and he just sneered at him, "What do you want little punk?" was all the leader said, his gang came around to defend their friend if necessary, Christie smirked at their attempt of bravado. The rain gave her body a slight sheen, amazingly her make-up hadn't run yet, when Eliot looked at her he quickly looked away, she noticed the soft pink in his cheeks and looked at him wondering what he was going to do.

"They're just punks." Christie walked around them to Eliots side, "Trust me you'll do some damage to them." she patted Eliot on the shoulder and he pushed it away, Christie felt something then, a slight twinge in her chest but it didn't last long, she wondered what it was when Eliot suddenly punched the ring leader directly in the stomach, he was sent flying backwards and he crashed down into a puddle. He was knocked unconscious immediately after Eliot hit him, his friends looked at Eliot scared by his display and ran away, the boy took a deep breath and sighed, "I feel much better." he turned to the assassin and studied her, "Please tell me what you want Christie?" asked Eliot now noticeably calmer, he couldn't keep his eyes drifting from Christies face even though he tried his best, she crossed her arms and looked at him knowingly.

"All you want to do is play around with me or some other stupid thing." Eliot looked at her his face showing genuine hurt, again that twinge in her chest appeared and she still couldn't tell what it meant, she didn't know what to say and Eliot just turned and left her standing there, Brad walked out with three girls all holding umbrellas, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, he laughed cheerfully, "You're pretty useless when it comes to him aren't ya? You think you know how to push all his buttons?" he looked at her with a smile in his eyes and Christie sneered at him, he passed her the paper and she took it from him.

He waved goodbye and walked down the road with the girls, he told a joke and they all giggled drunkenly, she looked at the paper and it said Eliots Apartment, an address was scribbled underneath.


End file.
